thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Goro and Raef (Auras)
MINK 404 Setting: Castle kitchen. Raef hummed softly to himself as he traipsed down the stairs, towards the kitchen. It was nice being back with Az and Tikva though part of him whispered to go back to Anwyll. Soon enough. Once he had the shears. He brushed the thoughts aside as he entered the kitchen. He paused when he saw Goro before he grinned. "Hey." LINA Goro looked up from the mustard he was spreading on his sandwich bread. "Oh, hey." MINK "How's it going?" Raef asked as he fished out a peanut spread and jam. LINA "Fine." Goro slapped some turkey on the bread and put another slice on top, then picked it up and started eating right where he stood. MINK Raef stared. "How the hell can you eat that?" LINA Goro stared back. "Nn?" MINK At least there was mustard, but it was like his unbuttered toast. "...nevermind." Raef shook his head as he made his own rather plain sandwich. At least he put a little honey on it. He dropped into a chair at the table. "Can I use you for something?" he asked. He'd already gotten Az to let him do it and he'd done Tikva. Practice made perfect or something. LINA Goro examined his sandwich for a moment, puzzled about what the hell was wrong with it this time. He took another bite. "Maybe," he said, mouth full. MINK Raef tore off a piece of sandwich, popped it into his mouth. "It won't hurt." LINA Goro snorted. "You gotta tell me what it is, still." MINK He ate another piece, chuckling around it before swallowing. "...just want to practice a new trick." He shrugged. "...someone taught me to read auras." LINA "You shittin' me?" Goro took another bite. MINK "No." Raef tore off a piece. "How 'bout it?" LINA Goro rolled his eyes a little. Sounded like the kind of thing scam artists did in the marketplace in Skyport, but it wasn't like Raef was asking him for money. He smiled and gestured up and down at himself. "Sure, why not. Go nuts." MINK Raef grinned and set aside his sandwich. The chair scraped back as he stood up to walk to Goro. He didn't know if being closer helped, but it didn't hurt. He let out a soft hum of thought before he settled himself. He focused on the warm, curled up beast in his chest. He relaxed and... ... nothing at first. There was nothing there, nothing until something shivered and danced to be swiftly followed by the warmth flickering in his chest, calming...soothing...but it wasn't just from there. It emanated from Goro, too. He reached out to touch Goro's chest before he could stop himself. LINA Goro flinched slightly in surprise, but didn't pull away. "Well?" MINK Raef flinched, startled by the word. He dropped the tendril. Fuck, he didn't want to. He didn't want to let the warmth go...from himself and from Goro. It was like a fucking drug. "...you feel like him..." he mumbled, touch still lingering on Goro. LINA Goro's face scrunched up in confusion. "Huh?" MINK Raef felt for the power again, to make sure...to make sure...to think...it was still there. Goro was going to be like him, like Anwyll, like Pride. He let the power go. "You feel like my dem--like Anwyll," he clarified, lowering his hand. He smiled a little. "Which demon did you make a deal with?" LINA Goro tried to back up, but he was only a couple inches from the counter. He scowled. "Fuckin'... what?" MINK Raef took a step back. He arched an eyebrow. "Which demon did you make a deal with?" he repeated. LINA Goro kept frowning, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "I didn't--" He grabbed at the front of his robes. "It wasn't that kind of deal." MINK Raef glanced Goro up and down, frowning s little. "You feel like him, Goro. You either made a deal or..." He pressed his tongue against the back of his teeth. "...have you been around Anwyll?" LINA "What? No! I--" Goro hugged his arm to his chest. "No. I fucking haven't. I made a deal with Pride. I signed a contract. Just to--to help Sam with shit. I didn't give him my soul, or nothing." MINK Raef inhaled softly. He drummed his fingers on the hilt of his dagger. Fuck. Damn it. If Goro didn't know...if no one had told him...at least Anwyll had the decency to tell him he was going to be like him... "I..I'm sorry...but...it's not there...you feel like him already." He twisted his fingers. "Whatever the fuck Pride told you, he lied." LINA "The fuck are you talking about?" MINK Raef damn near stomped a foot. "Fuck, Goro. You're going to be a goddamn Sin like me and Anwyll and that fucker Pride." LINA "Am fucking not. What the fuck?" Goro scooted to the side since there wasn't room to back up anymore. "You can't tell that shit from reading a fucking aura, or whatever the fuck." MINK "Yeah, I can. You feel just like Anwyll." He glanced away before back again. "You felt like-loke home." He didn't know how to explain it. "And your aura's not-not how it should be." LINA "You're full of shit." Goro backed away toward the door, still hugging his arm. "Reading fucking auras ain't even a real fucking thing. Dunno what your fucking problem is. Go bug someone else. It's not funny." MINK Raef took a step forward, at a near loss. Shit. "No, I'm fucking not," he answered, more desperate than angry. "Please. I know what Anwyll feels like." He tapped his chest. "Part of him's here." He gestured towards Goro. "But I also feel him from you. I fucking swear I'm not lying." LINA "I know you're not!" Goro was practically yelling now. "That's what makes it so bad!" MINK "Then fucking -" Raef made an obscure gesture. "-fuckin' hell, Goro..." He sighed and dropped his hands. "...I'm sorry." LINA Goro managed a whimper in response before turning and scrambling out of the kitchen. end TRP: Goro and Raef (Auras). Raef offers to read Goro's aura. He tells Goro that he feels like Anwyll, and suggests Pride may be turning Goro into a Sin. Goro doesn't take it well. Category:Text Roleplay